Caricias en mi piel
by Monteithsgron
Summary: Dianna es una doctora bastante joven que trabaja en Los Ángeles, junto con su mejor amiga Naya. Chord, un cirujano de la misma edad que Dianna irrumpe en su hospital al igual que lo hará con su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Deslizo mis manos por el salpicadero del coche, quitando algo de polvo que lleva ahí desde quién sabe cuándo. Saco mis gafas de sol de la guantera, colocándolas ante mis ojos, haciendo que la visión de todo se vuelva oscura. Echo un vistazo a la calle, fría y hostil que se presenta ante mí en este día invernal cerca de Navidad. La carretera se ve oscura por una parte, por otras no, intentando mitigar el frío rocío que había caído esta noche.

Cierro la puerta del Audi rojo a mis espaldas, y busco el mando que cerrará el coche por completo. Por fin lo encuentro, pero no logro darle al botón que lo cierra. Algo me golpea por detrás, y me estampa con la puerta del coche dejándome allí pegada, mojada por el agua de la humedad caída esa noche. Se separa de mí y logro darme la vuelta. Un chico alto y espigado, con la tez pálida, unos preciosos ojos verdes, el pelo rubio y unos carnosos labios rosados están mirándome desde arriba, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Tienes algún problema?-Le digo cerrando el coche detrás de mí. Se queda callado, mirándome perplejo. Entreabre sus labios para espetarme algo, pero no lo hace.

-Lo siento, iba mirando el móvil y… Perdón.-Dice un poco nervioso. Guarda el móvil en su bolsillo, y sale disparado entrando al hospital, al que me dirigía. No me dio tiempo a reprocharle nada más, cuando corriendo desapareció de mi vista. Con camisa negra, pantalón vaquero y una sonrisa perfecta se fue sin decirle nada.

Un poco más tranquila que él, entro en el hospital preparada de nuevo para un nuevo día aún más ajetreado que otros. La gente me saluda, hace tiempo que no los veo. Un mes entero de vacaciones, de descanso. Quizás penséis que una simple enfermera no necesita tanto tiempo de descanso, pero creedme, tenemos más trabajo que la mayoría de los médicos.

Naya, una chica de piel morena y ojos negros, con una cara delicada y tierna, pero a la vez la mujer fatal que todo hombre quiere, lo que ellos no saben es que es lesbiana. Tiene los labios carnosos, y hoy lleva una coleta alta que deja ver su perfecto mentón y su cuello, que baja hasta llegar al cuello de pico de la camisa del uniforme verde del hospital.

-Eh, Di, ¿has visto al nuevo?-Me pregunta poniéndose a mi altura con unos informes entre sus brazos.

-Tía, acabo de llegar, voy a cambiarme. No he tenido tiempo ni de saludarte.-Digo entrando en una sala, cogiendo mi ropa para cambiarme. Entro en el baño, y Naya se queda fuera contra la puerta del baño, siguiendo con su conversación.

-Lo decía porque aún nadie lo ha visto, así que no te enfades conmigo.

-En, Nay, no me enfado, pero es que me estoy…-Digo parando un poco, para ponerme bien el pantalón.-… Cambiando.-Digo terminando de ponerme la camisa verde, y encima esa bata blanca que casi todo el mundo teme. Abro la puerta del baño, y Naya se tira a mi cuello para abrazarme.

-Idiota, que te he echado de menos.-Me dice. Respondo a su abrazo, haciéndolo con fuerza mientras cierro los ojos.

-Y yo a ti, Nay nay.-Digo separándome de ella, observándola de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo una radiografía completa de su figura. Está perfecta, igual que siempre, a veces la odio por serlo tanto.-Estás genial, como siempre.

-Anda ya, tú estás preciosa.-Dice tocando mi barbilla.

-¿Y cómo te va con Heather?-Le pregunto. Heather, una chica rubia de ojos azules alta, más que Naya, porque a decir verdad, Naya es bastante baja.

-Genial, mejor que nunca. Es… Genial.-Dice. Sonrío al ver lo feliz que está, y ella también lo hace con esa sonrisa idiota

-Estás enamorada hasta los huesos, Rivera.-Le digo riendo. La puerta de la sala se abre de par en par, y en el umbral de la puerta aparece él. Alto, rubio, de ojos verdes y esos labios que anteriormente había abierto.

-Tú.


	2. Ojos verdes

Naya se queda parada, y yo sigo mirando al chico que está en el umbral de la puerta. Lleva el uniforme verde y la bata, y no ha apartado su mirada de la mía desde que ha abierto la puerta.

-Bueno, ya conozco al nuevo, y eso… Que tengo trabajo. Un paciente que…-Dice Naya, perdiéndose, saliendo de la sala haciéndose la ajetreada, en momentos así, la odio. El chico entra en la habitación y me tiende la mano, grande, con dedos finos y largos.

-Siento lo de antes.-Me dice cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas aún con su mano extendida para que la estreche. Desprende un agradable olor a colonia, que se hace aún más perceptible al acercarse a mí. Acepto su mano y la estrecho suavemente, viendo como se le dibuja media sonrisa en su rostro.

-No importa.-Digo esbozando un intento de sonrisa, pero que se queda en eso, en un intento.

-Soy Chord.-Dice soltando mi mano, y yo soltando la suya. Por alguna razón, no puedo dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y él no quita sus ojos de encima de mí.

-Dianna. Eres el nuevo, supongo.-Le digo dándome la vuelta, evitando así mirar más su mirada, y echo una taza de café, humeante recién hecho mientras él se acerca por detrás.

-Sí, el nuevo. El nuevo cirujano.-Dice cortante a mis espaldas, me quedo parada, soltando la jarra de café en la mesa, sin poder darme la vuelta. Él pasa su mano cerca de la mía, rozándola, y cogiendo otra taza, echándose un poco de café también.

-Oh, pues… Bienvenido.-Le digo aturdida, dándome la vuelta, viendo cómo con una sonrisa burlona bebe café, mientras sus ojos verdes se vuelven a posar en mí. Nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Él con esa sonrisa y yo, intentando evitarlo. ¿El nuevo cirujano? ¿Qué ha pasado desde que me fui de vacaciones? Tan joven y… Tengo que operar con él.

-¿Te he hecho daño antes?-Pregunta quitando esa sonrisa, y poniendo su expresión en un tono más serio que antes, y casi lo agradezco.

-Un poco, en la barbilla.-Digo tocándomela notando un pequeño pinchazo al hacerlo, y cerrando los ojos.-Pero no importa.

-Sí, sí importa.-Me coge de la mano y me sienta en uno de los sillones de la sala. Saca uno de los botiquines que tenemos por allí guardados, y se pone de rodillas delante de mí.

-Oye, no tienes que hacerlo.-Le digo. No me escucha, y sigue con lo que estaba haciendo. Echa un poco de pomada en sus largos dedos, y lo expande por ellos, antes de ponerlo en mi barbilla, pero su mirada no se separa de la mía, y esta vez su sonrisa no es burlona. Tiene un ápice de ternura en su mirada, que hace que yo sonría también.

-Te he empujado contra tu coche y casi te parto la barbilla contra la ventanilla. Además de que, casi hago que esos ojos sufran de dolor.-Me dice comenzando a echar la crema en mi barbilla, que hace que la levante. Se muerde el labio inferior, paseando su mirada de mis ojos a mi barbilla. Para de echar crema, y se limpia los dedos con una pequeña toalla que tenía a su lado.

-Gracias.-Digo un poco tímida, por esa mirada penetrante que tienen y por lo que acaba de hacer. Sonríe y deja un leve beso en mi mejilla, y se para a pocos centímetros de mí.

-Me debes una.-Me dice mientras su aliento choca contra mi cara. Se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-Estamos en paz, ¿no?-Le digo alzando un poco la voz.

-He tenido que aguantar tu preciosa mirada durante varios minutos, Dianna.


	3. Sonríe por mi sonrisa

Aún permanece en mis mejillas la incandescencia de sus palabras, el enrojecimiento de mi piel queda palpablemente en mis mofletes, haciendo que tenga que quitarme del cuello el fonendoscopio.

Salgo de la sala, y Naya me mira a través de los cristales de la habitación de un paciente, al que está tomándole la tensión. Vuelve la vista hacia la otra enfermera, y deja al paciente al cuidado de ésta. Viene corriendo hacia mí, con sus informes en la mano, igual que antes.

-No ha pasado nada, Nay.-Le digo mirando al frente.-Además, ¿cómo puedes dejar a un paciente así para que te cuente algo?-Digo.

-Tía, qué mal piensas de mí.-Me espeta parándome.

-Rivera…

-Vale, vale. Venía por eso, pero luego me lo cuentas, Di.-Me dice.

-Al final la enfermera le va a cortar la circulación al señor si no vas rápido.-Le digo comenzando a andar de nuevo, riendo.

-Vale, ¡pero luego me lo cuentas!-Dice echando a correr hacia la habitación. Suspiro y sigo con el paso ligero hacia la habitación 409, donde tengo otro paciente que atender. Dirijo mi mirada hacia los informes del paciente, esta tarde tiene una operación de hígado, bien. Levanto la cabeza de los informes y abro la puerta de la habitación. Su mirada se vuelve hacia mí, que está inclinado sobre el paciente.

-Oh, vaya… ¿Conoce a la doctora Dianna, señor Johnson?-Dice Chord irguiéndose de nuevo para mirarme, y sosteniendo sus informes bajo su brazo derecho.-Tiene unos ojos preciosos, ¿verdad?-Añade. El señor asiente, y de él sale una sonrisa que no sé si tiene algo de sarna, o picaresca, pero que a su vez tiene un ápice de ternura.

-Gracias, Dr. Chord.-Digo acercándome a la camilla del paciente, y me siento observada bajo su atenta mirada. Le hago varias preguntas al señor, que responde a ellas con cierta dificultad al hablar, así que termina contestándome señalando con el pulgar arriba, y el pulgar abajo.

Chord sale detrás de mí de la habitación, y cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-Escucha, porque seas cirujano no te da derecho a tratarme así, a burlarte de mí. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? ¿Dos horas?-Le digo pegándolo contra la pared, donde nadie puede vernos. Me quedo a pocos centímetros de él, y sonríe levemente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Pues no me he burlado de ti… Simplemente te veo, y sonrío.-Dice sonriendo aún más.

-¿Por qué, Chord? ¿Te hace gracia mi cara?-Le pregunto. Se queda en silencio, mirándome a los ojos desde arriba, disminuyendo su sonrisa. El flequillo rubio que le cae sobre su frente se mueve un poco, sin llegar a tapar esos preciosos ojos verdes que siguen mirándome atentamente, como si no quisiera perderse nada de lo que hago.

-Sonrío, no río.-Dice bajando el tono de su voz.-No sé cómo expresar que me encantan tus ojos, así que, sonrío.-Ahora me quedo yo en silencio, porque mis mejillas comienzan a enrojecer de nuevo y él no se mueve de allí, está contra la pared, y yo amenazándole a pocos centímetros de él. Aparta un mechón de mi pelo y lo pone detrás de mi oreja delicadamente, acercándose a ella, rozando su fina barba con mi cara haciendo que me estremezca aún más.-Cada vez que nos veamos, tendrá que taparse los ojos, doctora.


	4. Manos salvadoras

Salgo a la puerta del hospital, a tomar un poco el aire. Hoy toca turno de noche, y ni siquiera Naya está en el hospital. El frío me congela los huesos lentamente, clavándose en mí cómo de una espada de hielo se tratara. No hay gente en la calle, y sólo algunos taxistas vagan por la puerta del hospital en busca de gente a la que sangrarle el dinero.

"Tendrá que taparse los ojos, doctora", era tan idiota, provocador y atractivo. Esa sonrisa que al hacerlo, sus ojos se cerraban mientras me miraban, pero conseguía distinguir el verde de sus ojos clavados en mí. Me toco la barbilla y aún tengo la crema en mí, esparcida por sus largos y finos dedos. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, pero no quiero pensar más en él. ¿Yo, con novio? Hace más de un año que nadie se fija en mí, Cory Moteith, el tío más pesado del universo. Dos años juntos, y casi no sé como aguanté. Me sacaba cinco años, y sus hábitos me hacían más mayor de lo que soy.

Noto que una mano me toca el hombro, y me doy la vuelta con desgana. Veo a dos chicos de unos diecinueve años, considerablemente borrachos que se acercan a mí, se acercan demasiado.

-Eh, cómo me gustan las doctoras… ¿Verdad, Shane?-Le dice el primer chico a su amigo. Castaño, delgaducho y bastante feo. Su compañero asiente, y el olor a alcohol llega hasta mí, y los aparto de un manotazo de mí.

-Niñatos borrachos, me dais asco…-Digo apartándolos de mí, ellos se miran entre sí y ríen, rodeándome, tocándome el pelo.-¡Que me dejéis!-Grito intentando zafarme de ellos, pero mi intento fracasa. Ahora mismo, estoy asustada, y uno de ellos intenta besarme, y me niego, así que golpea mi labio pero no logro ver con qué lo hace. Uno de los dos me golpea la pierna, y quedo tirada en el suelo sin poder moverme. Me temo lo peor, y estoy pegada contra la pared, tapándome el labio con la mano, que sangra sin parar. Los chicos gritan, pero de pronto, sus risas paran, y miro hacia arriba. Chord tiene al que acaba de partir mi labio cogido de la mano, y casi da una vuelta completa a su muñeca, el otro compañero acaba de salir corriendo ante la presencia del alto y fuerte doctor, que aún impresiona más por su bata de color blanco, como sus dientes.

-¿Te gusta la doctora, no?-Pregunta retorciendo la muñeca del chico, mientras la sangre de mi labio cae sobre mi bata, dejándola teñida de rojo. El chico grita de dolor, mientras su amigo ha desaparecido ya calle abajo. Chord le da una patada en el estómago al chico, sin dejar de soltar su mano.-¡Eh, responde!-Le grita. El chico no puede responder a la patada que le ha dado, y yo tampoco puedo decirle que pare, casi no puedo hablar del dolor del labio. Chord coge al chico por la camiseta, lo levanta medio metro del suelo y lo estampa contra la pared. Su vena se ensalza en su cuello, y comienza a darle pequeños puñetazos en la cara. -Vuelve a hacerle eso a la doctora, o alguna chica, y te aplastaré más rápido de lo que piensas, niñato de mierda.-Dice finalmente, lo golpea de nuevo contra la pared, dejando que se vaya corriendo por donde huyó su amigo, que lo dejó tirado. Se agacha hacia mí rápidamente, quitando un poco de sangre de mi labio con su dedo pulgar.-¿Puedes moverte?-Me pregunta. Niego, me duele el tobillo, me duele mucho a decir verdad.-Agárrate de mi cuello.-Sugiere. Me agarro de su cuello, y me coge en brazos, como si no le costara nada. Me acerco a su cuello, y el delicioso olor a colonia que me había llegado cuando se presentó a mí.


	5. Preciosa

Entramos en la consulta de urgencias, y me pone encima de la camilla. Se queda mirándome a los ojos, y esboza una leve sonrisa. Me ha mirado a los ojos, y como puedo, le sonrío a él también. Coge un botiquín, y se pone unos guantes de látex antes de tocarme el labio de nuevo. Lo limpia y comienza a desinfectar, echando un poco de alcohol en él. Me duele, me escuece mucho, y rechino mis dientes al notarlo.

-No sé cómo haces para librarte de todos los tíos.-Dice Chord mirando mis labios, y mis ojos a la vez.

-Hace un año que ni un tío se fija en mí.-Digo seria, en el mismo tono que él. Para de esparcir el alcohol por mi labio, y se me queda mirándome, para luego seguir con su tarea.

-Eso es imposible.-Dice continuando, mientras rechino aún más los dientes, doliéndome del alcohol que se cuela por la herida de mi labio.-Shh.. Tranquila, ya está.-Dice sonriendo, y colocando unas pequeñas tiras adhesivas en mi labio, para cerrar bien la herida que acababa de abrirse.

-Pues créelo.-Le digo. Él niega a la vez que sonríe, y levanta mi pierna con cuidado, quitando el zapato con delicadeza y aún más el calcetín.-Perdona la pedicura, no he tenido tiempo para más.-Digo mirando las uñas pintadas de rojo.

-Son los dedos más bonitos que he visto en mucho tiempo.-Me dice, sonrío y niego a la vez, viendo cómo sostiene el tobillo entre sus manos.-Necesito que me digas si te duele esto.-Dice moviendo mi pie hacia arriba. Sí, sin duda me duele, y me duele mucho.

-Ah, sí, sí que me duele…-Digo echándome hacia atrás en la camilla, apretando los dientes.

-Creo que es un esguince.-Dice volviendo a mirarme, aún con mi pie en su mano.-Necesito que…-Se queda a mitad de la frase, mirándome con la boca abierta.-… Que te quites los pantalones, son demasiado apretados para poder remangarlos..-Dice poniéndose un poco nervioso.

-Claro, claro.-Digo.

-Me doy la vuelta, avísame.-Dice dándose la vuelta.

-Me vas a ver en ropa interior de todas formas.-Le digo, haciendo que él se vuelva a dar la vuelta. Desabrocho mi pantalón, y poco a poco intento sacarlo, pero no puedo bajarlo de mi trasero hacia abajo, ya que estoy sentada y no puedo levantarme.-Chord…-Le digo mirándolo. Él se acerca a mí, preguntándome con la mirada.- ¿Me podrías quitar el pantalón?-Pregunto, él asiente. Se acerca a mí, y mete sus manos por debajo de mis nalgas, rozándolas, y yo me agarro a sus hombros, para que pueda hacerlo mejor. Mi boca roza su oreja, y respiro ahí, en ella mientras él baja mi pantalón lentamente por mis piernas, hasta sacarlos cuidadosamente por mis piernas, sin hacerme daño en el tobillo.

-Gracias…-Le digo mientras él dobla el pantalón y lo pone a mi lado, respondiéndome con una sonrisa. Coge una de las vendas que había preparado, y comienza a enrollarla lentamente en mi pie, cuidadoso, como siempre conmigo. Termina de vendar mi pie, y se pone de pie frente a mí, tendiéndome el pantalón.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que… Me lo tendrás que volver a poner, lo siento.-Le digo devolviéndole el pantalón.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no quiera?-Responde él, metiéndome con cuidado el pantalón por los pies, subiéndolo hasta mis muslos, y de nuevo, me vuelvo a enganchar a su cuello para que me levante y ponerme el pantalón de nuevo.

-Gracias.-Susurro en su oído. Se separa de mí unos centímetros, quedando delante de mi boca, y de mi cara, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Preciosa.


	6. Sus labios

Me sujeto de nuevo a su cuello, y me deja en el sofá de casa, soltándome y dejando la silla de ruedas en la entrada, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Se acerca a mí y se pone de rodillas frente a mí, sosteniendo mi mano y mirándome a los ojos, volviendo a sonreír. Era verdad, cada vez que me miraba a los ojos. Me sentía atraída por ellos, inconscientemente, quería besar sus labios mientras miraba aquellos ojos verdes.

-¿Podrás cuidarte sola, o me quedo contigo esta noche?-Me dice.

-Vete, puedo yo sola.-Le digo sonriendo. Se acerca a mí y me da un leve beso en la mejilla. Se queda parado mirándome, y sonríe. Claro, está en frente de mis ojos.-¿Qué?-Le pregunto sonriendo.

-Nada.-Dice poniéndome el pie encima de un cojín que hay encima de la mesa.-Bueno, si vas a estar bien… Me voy.-Dice con una sonrisa. Abre la puerta de casa y cuando va a salir una necesidad de que se quede conmigo me invade, pero no es sólo eso.

-Eh.. Chord.-Le digo. Él se para delante de la puerta, sonriente.

-¿Qué pasa?-Responde.

-¿Te importaría darme mi móvil, que está encima de la mesa?-Le digo señalándolo. Cierra la puerta y vuelve a entrar, cogiendo el móvil de la mesa y poniéndomelo en la mano, y todo eso, con la misma sonrisa encantadora.

-Me voy a quedar contigo, aunque sólo sea esta noche. Y no repliques, no servirá de nada.-Dice. Me quedo callada bajo la atenta mirada de sus ojos color esmeralda. Se quita la chaqueta, y la deja a mi lado en el sofá, sentándose él al otro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer aquí, conmigo?-Le pregunto extrañada ante su presencia. Él se encoge de hombros, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Mirarte.-Responde, sin añadir nada más. Me mira el labio inferior, que tengo sellado por varias tiras adhesivas, que me intentan arreglar el labio partido. Se acerca a mí y con su dedo pulgar, comienza a quitarme algo de la barbilla.-Tiene sangre, doctora. Tiene sangre por toda la camiseta.-Dice rozando sus dedos por ella. Miro la camiseta y es cierto, la sangre de mi labio ha manchado toda la camiseta, y debería de ir a cambiarla.

-Voy a cambiarme, ¿me puedes llevar a la habitación?-Le pregunto. Me coge de nuevo en brazos y me agarro de su cuello, sintiendo un escalofrío al notar que su mano casi roza mi pecho al cogerme. Llegamos a la habitación y me suelta en la cama, con cuidado. Le señalo un pantalón y una camiseta de los cajones, y se va cerrando la puerta. Como puedo, me quito la camiseta ensangrentada y la cambio por la otra, negra con un poco de escote y pegada a mi cuerpo.

-Chord…-Mascullo entre dientes.

-¿Sí, Dianna?-Responde. Me ha llamado por mi nombre, otro escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-El pantalón…-Digo con algo de vergüenza. Él abre la puerta tímidamente, y pasa al ver que tengo la parte de arriba puesta. Se pone de rodillas ante mí, metiendo delicadamente por mis pies, subiendo de nuevo por mis piernas, rozando mi piel y haciendo que me estremezca de nuevo. Me cojo a su cuello para que vuelva a levantarme, y esta vez miro su boca, entre abierta al cogerme. Me suelta de nuevo y abrocha el pantalón con sus propias manos sin dejar que yo lo haga.-¿Por qué haces esto?-Le pregunto.-Deberías ir a casa. Tendrás mujer e hijos que mantener.-Le espeto.

-No tengo familia, de ningún tipo. Y si lo hago, es porque me siento muy bien a tu lado.

Me tumba en la cama, tapándome hasta la cintura, y colocando con suavidad mi pie en la cama, encima de un cojín que acaba de poner debajo de mi tobillo. Se sienta a mi lado, y la poca luz de la luna que entra por la ventana se refleja en su pelo, en el perfil de su cara y en esos ojos verdes profundos.

-Deberías dormir.-Me dice cogiendo mi mano que está por encima del edredón.

-No puedo, después de lo que ha pasado.-Me excuso.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?-Me pregunta.

-¿Debería?-Respondo con otra pregunta. Él asiente, y se queda esperando a que comience a hablar.-No sé por qué sigues aquí conmigo después de cómo te he tratado.-Le digo. Él resopla y se tumba a mi lado en la cama, con su espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la pared. No contesta, y así se queda un buen rato. Mirando sus manos, y a la vez mis ojos, con los que sonríe al mirarme.

-¿Quieres que me vaya, y me mantenga tan distante contigo que sólo hable cuando tengamos que tratar a un paciente?-Me pregunta. Niego levemente con la cabeza, su tono parecía un poco más serio, revelador.-Pues entonces me quedaré aquí, a tu lado, ¿sabes?-Me dice pasando su mano por mis hombros y acercándome a él, no me niego, es más, me recuesto en su pecho mientras su mano se pasea por mi brazo, acariciándolo suavemente. –Ahora mismo te besaría, pero no puedo, no quiero hacerte daño…-Para un momento y se acerca a mí mirando mis labios.-… En esos preciosos labios. Me encantaría saber si saben a cereza, a frambuesa o simplemente saben a… ti.-Concluye. Me quedo en silencio, trago saliva y miro sus labios que se humedecen, esperando una respuesta de los míos, o quizás no. Quizás llevaba casi un año sin nadie, porque él venía a hacerme sentir mejor. Llevaba apenas unas semanas trabajando conmigo, pero cada vez que me rozaba, o reía cuando me miraba, se me erizaba el vello, y ahora en este preciso momento, mis mejillas volvían a aparecer incandescentes ante su atenta mirada. No puedo mirarlo a los ojos ahora mismo, me es imposible, así que miro sus labios que tienen deseo de mí.

-Hazlo.-Le digo tragando de nuevo saliva.

-No quiero hacerte daño.-Me dice pegándome aún más a él, y ya casi siento su aliento en mi boca.

-No lo harás.-Le digo mirándolo a los ojos y de nuevo a su boca. Se acerca a mí, separando mis labios haciendo que quede con la boca entre abierta, y atrapa mi labio superior entre los suyos. Me doy la vuelta hacia él, respondiéndole al beso lenta y suavemente, sin hacerme daño. Se separa de mí, con los ojos cerrados y los entreabre para mirarme.-No lo has hecho.-Le digo sonriéndole. Él sonríe aún más y se acerca de nuevo a mis labios, tal y como lo estaba haciendo. Sin prisa, delicado. Suavemente, dulce. Así sabía él, así sabían sus labios. Su cuerpo se va escurriendo hacia abajo, quedando tumbado en la cama, y yo, inconscientemente me subo encima de él sin dejar de besarlo tan suavemente como habíamos empezado.

-Te vas a hacer daño en el tobillo…-Me susurra apartándome un mechón de pelo y metiéndolo detrás de mi oreja. Me limito a no contestar y seguir besándolo, mientras sus manos se pasean por mi espalda.

-No deberíamos hacerlo…-Digo con la voz entre cortada, sin parar de besarlo lentamente.

-Nadie lo sabrá.-Responde.-Nadie excepto tú y yo. Tus labios y los míos.-Concreta.

-¿Significo algo para ti?-Le pregunto. Se separa de mí un momento, volviendo a quitar ese mechón de pelo de mi cara.

-Sí. ¿Qué? Es demasiado pronto para decírtelo.-Me suelta. Da igual, estaba claro que de alguna manera, estábamos bien juntos. Me sentía tan bien a su lado, tan completa. Sentía cómo sus manos se colaban por debajo de mi camiseta negra, y se paseaban por mi espalda.

-¿Me lo dirás algún día?-Susurro sobre sus labios.

-Cuando signifique lo mismo para ti.


	7. Tuya

Se pone encima de mí, rápidamente, ágil, dejándome a mí debajo mirando sus ojos que me observan desde las alturas, casi desnudándome con la mirada. Dirige su mirada hacia mis pechos, y luego, vuelve a mirarme a la cara.

-Dime si te duele…-Dice susurrando. Se acerca a mi labio inferior y lo besa despacio, muy despacio. Noto una pequeña presión sobre el labio, pero no me duele demasiado.

-No..-Susurro aún con sus labios sobre los míos. Noto algo de sudor saliendo en su cuello, antes de que llegue a más, consigo a quitarle la camiseta. Al hacerlo, el torso totalmente depilado, y mucho más musculado de lo que me esperaba. Tiene unos pectorales no demasiado prominentes, y unos abdominales marcados, que se hundían en una flecha que provocaba la curvatura de sus caderas hacia abajo. Se vuelve a echar encima de mí, esta vez sumergiendo su mano por debajo de mi camiseta ajustada.

-Doctora, para mí no es un simple polvo.-Dice haciendo que de nuevo lo mire a los ojos.-Llevo dos semanas aguantando las ganas de tumbarte encima de la camilla y hacerte el amor lo más lento y duradero posible, para poder disfrutarte. Para poder acariciarte.-Dice quitándome a mí también la camiseta, y pasando su dedo índice por mi vientre, hasta llegar al sujetador de encaje blanco.-Para poder besarte.-Dice paseando sus labios por los míos, dejando un rastro de su sabor, pero sin llegar a besarme.-Para saber cómo es tocar el cielo.-Concluye volviendo a besarme lentamente, agarrándome de la cintura y pegándome contra su pelvis.

-Nunca me habían dicho algo así…-Comento sorprendida, agradada, halagada. Con la piel erizada de sentirlo tan cerca, y un calor que recorría mi cuerpo de arriba abajo ya sin camiseta.

-Pues iba siendo hora de que alguien dijera la verdad.-Dice sonriendo, pícaro, y por primera vez deja de besar mis labios y se dirige a mi cuello, dejando marcas en él, mientras yo estiro el cuello para que pueda besarme aún mejor. Baja una de sus manos por mi vientre, hasta llegar al borde de mi pantalón, y vuelve a mirarme, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Acompaño su mano hasta dentro del pantalón y lo dejo, que haga lo que quiera.

Sus manos juguetean conmigo, haciendo que mis dientes aprisionen mi labio, eche la cabeza levemente hacia atrás, y mi pantalón y el suyo salgan disparados hacia el suelo, sin nada que hacer. Juega conmigo, me toca, me calienta, hace que mi espalda se separe del colchón. Me doy cuenta, que desde que me empujó en el aparcamiento, había sentido una atracción por él, que había aumentado con el paso de los días. Con el continuo roce de sus manos con las mías, con su sonrisa y esa mirada que tanto me volvía loca. Con el olor de su ropa, de su cuello, de él. Sentía algo por ese chico, irremediablemente. La vena de mi cuello sale a la luz, al igual que los gemidos que voy soltando tímidamente cada vez que lo noto en mí. Intento ahogar algunos gemidos en su boca, mordiendo su mentón, o el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus manos me acarician todo el cuerpo, haciendo que aún me excite más. Me agarro a su espalda, intentando aguantar, pero su mirada y su boca abierta junto con la mía hacen que estalle y me derrumbe encima de la cama, quedando con él encima de mí que tampoco había aguantado más. Su respiración estaba agitada, y yo quería controlar la mía, pero casi no podía.

Abro los ojos, y la luz del día me choca contra la cara, haciendo imposible que pueda ver bien. Noto unos brazos que me rodean y me pegan contra él, Chord. Agarro sus manos y suspiro. No sé lo que siento, nunca había sentido esto, ni siquiera por Cory, mi ex. Me aprieta contra él, y me besa el hombro mientras estoy de espaldas. Me doy la vuelta y veo su pelo rubio haciendo juego con sus ojos verdosos, y su sonrisa.

-Quizás prefieres que me vaya.-Dice manteniendo esa sonrisa.

-Para nada.-Le respondo con una sonrisa.

-Estás preciosa.-Me dice. Sonrío y me dejo caer sobre la almohada, mientras me atrae hacia él.

-Tenemos que hablar…-Le digo sosteniendo su mirada.

-Yo… No me excuso, hice lo que sentía…-Dijo alejándose un poco.

-No, no es eso. Yo… También lo sentía, pero… Nadie debe saberlo.-Digo volviendo a pegarme a él.-Las relaciones entre trabajadores no son bien vistas.-Concluyo. Sonríe y resopla aliviado.

-Eres preciosa.-Repite.

-Ya me lo has dicho.-Digo con una tímida sonrisa.

-Te he dicho que estás preciosa, pero es que ERES preciosa.

Sumerge su mano entre mi pelo y mi oreja, dándome un último beso suave en los labios. No sé qué estoy haciendo, pero me persuade para que siga su beso, sin rechistar. Es tan irresistible… Tan irresistible como no besarlo teniéndolo delante, o no dejar que te haga el amor. Lleva puesto su bóxer negro y a mí aún no me ha dado tiempo a reaccionar después de lo de anoche. Desliza su mano por mi pierna, lentamente, hasta llegar a mi lastimado tobillo. En momentos puntuales, me ha dolido un poco. Me trata con tanta delicadeza que casi es imposible que pueda hacerme daño, lo mueve suavemente haciendo círculos, y noto un pequeño pinchazo al hacerlo. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y caigo sobre el cabecero de la cama.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta levantando un poco más la cabeza, con un ápice de preocupación en su rostro.

-Me duele al hacer eso.-Contesto incorporándome de nuevo. Suelta el pie delicadamente en la cama, cogiendo su móvil de la mesa.

-¿Kevin?-Pregunta volviéndose hacia mí, de pie con el móvil en la mano.-Sí, quería confirmar que mi día libre es hoy. Sí, ah, también comentarle que la doctora Agron ha llamado, se ha caído en la ducha así que hoy tendrá el día libre. Hasta luego.-Cuelga el móvil y lo mete en el bolsillo de su pantalón, que tira de nuevo al suelo. Sostengo su mirada, con la boca entreabierta, mientras él se sienta en el borde de la cama.

-Eso está mal.-Le digo mientras su mano se posa en la cara interior de mi muslo, pero yo aún voy sin ropa, sin nada, desnuda. Sube un poco más hacia arriba, haciendo que me estremezca al sentirlo, y mirando como sus ojos se pasean por mis curvas. Trago saliva, y su mirada vuelve a mis ojos.

-Está mal si alguien se entera… ¿No doctora?-Dice inclinándose sobre mí, dando un tierno beso sobre mis labios.-O… ¿Prefieres desayunar?-Pregunta subiendo su mano por mi muslo.

-Prefiero desayunar…-Digo dirigiendo mi mirada desde su boca hacia sus ojos. Me sujeta por la cintura, suavemente y me acerca de nuevo hacia él, pegándome por completo.

-Dime qué sientes ahora…-Hace que roce contra su bóxer, sujetándome por las caderas con una mano y pegando mi boca a la suya con la otra. Posa sus labios sobre los míos rozándolos, sin intención de besar.

-Atracción.. deseo.. sorpresa.. –Concluyo en un susurro. Se pega contra mí, dejándome pegada al cabecero de la cama, con él entre mis piernas, sujetándome por las nalgas.

-Me dices eso, y ahora, ¿quieres que te lo vuelva a hacer?-Pregunta en un susurro.

-No… No lo sé.-Termino la frase. Aún estoy desnuda, así que sin ningún problema me pega más a él, haciendo que entrecierre los ojos al sentirlo. Comienza a juguetear, y mis dientes muerden mi labio inferior.

-Lo sabes, Di…- Instintivamente, jadeo agarrándome de su cuello.

-Y tú… ¿Qué sientes?

-Deseo.. Placer.. Atracción.. Y, algo que aún no te diré.-Se pega aún más a mí al pronunciar la palabra placer, y hacer que cierre los ojos a llevarlo a cabo.

-Ya lo sé, si no, no me hubieras hecho el amor, ni estarías aún aquí…-Respondo atenta a su mirada, mientras se pega aún más a mí, sintiéndolo aún más cerca.

-¿Ah, sí?-Pregunta ingenuo, sin saber lo que voy a decir.

-Me quieres.-Le suelto. Su sonrisa de cae un poco, pero sin dejar de esbozarla.

-Te quiero.-Contesta. Sus labios por fin besan los míos, y nunca me había sentido así por un hombre.


End file.
